


The Social Obligations of a Prince

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Suit Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis is invited to a wedding of one of his high school friend’s, and asks Ignis to be his plus one. Set prior to the events of the game.





	The Social Obligations of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fourth entry for IgNoct week! ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Pastel

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Noctis wasn’t surprised to see Ignis is standing in his dining room, but what he was surprised about was seeing him holding something that he’d been dreading receiving. “Hey, Ignis.” He greeted his Adviser, as he took off his shoes near his front door. “Please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.” 

“If you are hoping that it’s not a wedding invitation, I’m afraid that I would be lying to you.” Ignis held the invitation out to him as he approached him. “I take it you were expecting this?” 

“Prompto got his yesterday.” He sighed, and took the invitation from him. “It’s a girl we went to high school with - I’m going to guess we received invitations because of me.” He looked down and began to read what was given to him. 

Ignis cleared his throat as he walked into the kitchen. “They are rather specific on their invitation to you. Were they this specific to Prompto?” 

He was about to question him what he was talking about, when he read the note at the bottom of the invitation. “‘Do not wear black, Your Highness. I’m sorry if this is rude, but please understand, we want this to be a colorful occasion.’” He looked over at Ignis, as he held up the invitation. “I can’t wear black??” 

“It would appear not.” Ignis put some rice into the rice cooker, then added water to it before setting the timer. “And, I agree. You shouldn’t wear black to a wedding.” 

Noctis set the invitation down on the table, then leaned up against it. “Newsflash, Ignis. My _entire_ wardrobe is black. I don’t really care - no one has ever said there was anything wrong with wearing black to social functions. They’re being rude, asking me to do this for them. Why should it matter what I wear, or what I don’t wear? Talk about pains in the asses. Can’t I just send a gift, and be done with it?” 

“You cannot. And _newsflash_, you’re the Prince of Lucis. There are certain obligations that you are going to be required to deal with. Consider this a lesson for something in the future.” Meat began to sizzle in a pan. “And no, you cannot go and buy a gift in exchange for your attendance. We can go and buy-” 

“Rent.” 

The exasperated sigh that left his Adviser’s mouth let Noctis know that he was pushing his buttons. “Fine. _Rent_ a nice seersucker suit for you. A spring wedding should be celebrated by the colors of the season. I’m proud of this woman for having the courage to tell you as much.” 

“Seersucker?” He groaned, pushing himself off the table as he shook his head. “No. I don’t want to wear something like that. Can’t we compromise, and I can wear black pants and a black jacket, but I’ll wear something light for my shirt, vest and tie??” 

The look that Ignis gave him told him that there was no way he would agree to that. “Don’t be a child about this, Noctis. There is nothing wrong with wearing something other than Lucian black for a celebration.” 

“I have an image to uphold.” 

“No, you do not.” 

Noctis scrunched his face, and pouted his lips. “So stupid. I hate weddings. I barely know her.” 

“Yes, but you know why she invited you, and you know you must attend.” 

“I know, I know.” Looking down at the invitation, he saw that he could bring a guest. “Hey, are you busy on the 29th, two months from now?” 

His Adviser exhaled another long sigh. “Why are you asking?” 

“Because I can bring a guest - and if Prompto is already going, and will probably be bringing Gladio, I figured you could go with me?” Noctis set the invitation down. “I’ll wear that...seer thing you said I should wear.” 

Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose, then looked down at the meat he was cooking. “I suppose it would be best if I did accompany you. Do you not have someone you’re seeing that might make a better date, since you said that Gladio would be accompanying Prompto?” 

“Someone I’m seeing?” He stared at him with a somewhat blank stare. “No.” His cheeks grew warm, as he turned his head away to hide his blush. Prompto and Gladio had started to date their last year of high school, which was almost two years ago. “When have I had time to find someone?” He didn’t want to remind Ignis that he was pretty much betrothed to someone already, so why bother getting into a relationship when he had royal obligations to uphold. “You wouldn’t be going with me in that sort of role, Ignis.” 

“I didn’t think I would be.” 

Noctis tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped at the comment, wondering why in the world would that bother him when he had no feelings for Ignis like that. “Good. See that you don’t.” He looked over at him, and saw an expression on Ignis’ face he wasn’t sure what it meant. Did he look….sad? Relieved? Noctis pushed himself off the table, and went into the kitchen to grab eating utensils for them. “Are you sticking around to eat dinner with me?” 

“Yes, I was cooking enough for the two of us.” 

“Sounds good, Specs.” He moved past him, then set the items down on the dining room table. “So, you’ll go with me to the wedding?” He kept his back turned, as he picked up the wedding invitation, and reply card. 

“Yes, Noctis. I’ll go with you to this wedding.” Ignis set a plate down at his spot at the table, then put another plate down. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to discuss some matters with you that came up today at the High Council meeting.” 

Thankful that they were changing subjects, because Noctis had that weird feeling again, he looked down at his food and nodded his head. “Alright, let’s talk about it.” 

“Very well, Your Highness.” 

***

He looked down at the suit laid out on his bed, and sighed. He had gone to see a tailor, and had a custom seersucker suit made, because he figured if he was going to do this, he might as well go all in on it. It was pale blue, the vest a touch darker than the suit itself, but in the same color scheme. There were white pinstripes adorning both the jacket and slacks, which helped lessen the pain of wearing such a light color. The tailor had talked him into wearing a soft pink shirt, with a dark blue tie that would make everything pop, and he’d gone and purchased a pair of tan shoes to wear. No one was going to say he didn’t follow the request of the bride - even if it was a little extreme. 

Ignis had said he would be by to pick him up at four, as the wedding was towards the outskirts of Insomnia, and would take them a little bit of time to get there. At five minutes to the hour, he heard the front door open as he was fixing the knot of his tie while standing in front of the dresser. “I’ll be right out!” He called out, as he gave it one last tug, then grabbed his shoes off the bed and walked out to the living room. 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Ignis standing in the foyer, waiting for him. “Are you ready to go?” Ignis asked, as he stopped walking mid-step. 

The suit that Ignis had chosen to wear was similar to the one he had on his body, except instead of it being pale blue, it was a light tan color. Noctis could not recall a time seeing Ignis dressed in something as light as that - his Adviser’s tastes more on the same scale as his own wardrobe - with maybe a few dark blue shirts thrown into the mix. But instead of a dark button up shirt, Ignis wore a light lavender shirt, with a light blue tie. Noctis went to the tie at his throat, and almost wished he had a lavender one. “Y-Yeah, I’m ready.” He held up his shoes, and walked over to where Ignis was standing, and slipped them on his feet. “What do you think of my suit?” He turned around, as he unbuttoned his jacket. 

“You look rather dashing, Your Highness.” Ignis smiles, as he steps towards him. “But, it’s missing one vital piece.” 

“Oh?” He looked down at himself. “I have my pocket square, my tie. I don’t know what could be missing, Ignis.” 

“This.” A clear plastic box was held in Ignis’ hand, and he saw a small white rose tucked down in some green tissue paper. “It will look nice with your suit.” Ignis took the flower out, and pushed it through the small hole in the lapel on his jacket. “Now we match.” 

He saw that there was the same flower in Ignis’ lapel. “I like it.” He looked down again, then back up at Ignis, still a little shocked by how handsome Ignis looked. The way his hair was styled, the relaxed look on his face - it was somewhat overwhelming. “Thank you.” 

“You are most welcome, Your Highness.” Ignis put the empty box into the recycling bin, then rejoined him in the foyer.

They headed down to the garage, and Noctis got into Ignis’ car after he held the door open for him. “We’re meeting Prompto and Gladio there?” He asked, as he buckled himself in. 

“Yes, Gladio was pretty insistent that they would go on their own. My guess is they’re intending to leave early.” 

Leaning back, he put on a pair of sunglasses he keeps in Ignis’ car, and leaned back against his seat. “I guess we won’t have that same luxury, will we?” 

“You are representing the country by attending this wedding.” 

“That’s a no, then - isn’t it?” 

“Yes, that would be a no.” Ignis chuckled, as he pulled onto the street. “I’m sure we’ll have fun. I haven’t been to a wedding in ages.” 

Noctis looked out the window, and watched the buildings pass by. “I hope so. Sorry if it’s awful in advance, Ignis.” 

“It’ll be fine, Your Highness.” 

They got to the wedding venue fifteen minutes prior to the start of the wedding. Noctis walked into the pavilion with Ignis, slightly panicked that they were a little later than he wanted to be. He saw Prompto and Gladio sitting on the bride’s side, and saw that they were saving two seats for them. He entered the row, and nodded his head to both of his friends, before taking a seat next to Gladio, somewhat thankful that his entire crew was here. 

“Whoa! Noct! You look great!” Prompto exclaimed, as he lowered his head to hide the embarrassment on his face. “That suit is baller!” 

“This your doing?” Gladio asked Ignis, Noctis secretly wishing he could sink into the floor and disappear. He was glad no one was really paying him much attention - they probably didn’t recognize him due to the lack of Lucian black on his person. 

“I’m afraid not. The invitation said to dress in light colors, so this is the result of that.” 

“Well, you look good.” His Shield grunted.

He looked over at the two of them, and saw that both were wearing light colored slacks - grey for Prompto, and khaki for Gladio. They both weren’t wearing ties, but were wearing light colored shirts that were unbuttoned, and vests that were almost matching one another. Prompto had on a pink shirt with a grey vest, and Gladio had on a light blue shirt, which was rolled up to his forearms, with a dark grey vest. 

“You both look nice too.” Noctis complimented them, then leaned over to speak to Prompto. “Seen anyone from our class yet?” 

“Yeah, but no one has really spoken to me.” Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “Hopefully we won’t be stuck with people we don’t like at the reception.” 

“If we stick around for it.” Gladio muttered. 

Noctis heard Ignis make a noise. “They have paid for your meal. Your _activities_ can wait until the meal is served.” 

He shared a look with Prompto, both trying not to laugh as Ignis told Gladio that sex would have to wait. The music began to change, the din quieting down as the wedding party began to walk down the aisle. He watched the processional, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Ignis glancing at him from time to time. He didn’t want to read into the looks, but they were looks he had never seen before. And _that_ was something he knew he shouldn’t think about. 

The wedding was short, which it seemed no one had a problem with. They were all corralled over to the reception area, where it was an open bar. He stood with Prompto, while both Ignis and Gladio went to go and get them something to drink. 

“So, you and Iggy look really nice.” Prompto commented, once the two were out of earshot. “I really love the matching boutonniere.” 

His eyes looked down at the flower on his lapel, and he shrugged. “He thought it would complete the outfit.” Noctis looked around, and was thankful no one had bothered to come up to the two of them. “How are things with you and the meathead?” 

“Gladio?” The smile on Prompto’s face was all he really needed to see to know how things were going for the two of them. “It’s great. Doesn’t he clean up nice?? And gosh, Iggy looks so handsome in that suit!” 

“You’re telling me.” Noctis spoke without thinking about what he was saying, until he saw Prompto’s eyebrows rise up, then had to backtrack and tried to remember what he’d just said. “What?” 

“Did you just admit to thinking Ignis is hot?” 

“What? Me?” He shook his head, but he could see that there was no way that Prompto was going to take no for an answer. “Alright, fine. Maybe. Maybe I find him more attractive today than I have ever. What even is with that suit he’s wearing?” 

Prompto laughed, and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Right? He does look pretty dapper in it, but I could say the same thing about you.” 

“Well, I-” 

“Just what is going on over here?” Gladio asked, holding a glass out to Prompto. “What are two talking about?” 

Ignis approached him, and Noctis barely heard Prompto’s lame excuse as he met his Adviser’s eyes. “What did you get me to drink?” He asked, as he took the offered glass from Ignis. 

“I believe it’s called a Sunset Peach.” The two clinked glasses together, and Noctis took a sip. He heard Ignis choke a little, which made him feel less bad about not liking whatever concoction they had dreamed up for this wedding cocktail. “It’s….unique.” 

“I’ll say.” Noctis took another swallow, hoping it wouldn’t taste as bad the second time. “Maybe you should have stuck with beer.” 

“That’s what I said!” He looked over at Gladio, who was holding a bottle of beer in his hand. “Can’t go wrong with shit you already drink.” 

“I’m fine with it.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not too terrible, once you get past the weird aftertaste.” 

Ignis laughed, and he felt his heart do the thing again at the sound of it. “I suppose that’s one way to look at it, Your Highness.” 

He took another swallow of the atrocious liquid, and almost choked. “Who’s up for some appetizers?”

“Me!” Prompto waved his hand. “Food sounds so good right now.” 

“Specs, we’ll be back.” He smiled at Ignis, and when he saw him return it, he quickly turned his head and began to walk at a faster pace. 

“Whoa, Noct! What’s gotten into you?” His best friend asked, as they approached a server that was passing out appetizers on a tray. 

“I’m freaking out about Ignis, and I needed to get away from him.” Noctis grabbed two items off the tray, and handed on to Prompto. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“I’m surprised it’s taken you this long to realize you like him.” Prompto teased, as they ate the appetizer, then went in search of another server. “The way he looks at you, how he gets when he talks about you to others - I was swooning myself.” 

He felt his cheeks become absurdly warm at the comment. “Stop.” He shook his head, as they grabbed different appetizers. “He’s all business. There’s nothing there. So what if he looks hot in a suit? It’s not like I don’t see him in suits every single day.” 

“He’s all business because he doesn’t want to upset you if the feelings aren’t reciprocated. Duh.” His best friend rolled his eyes, as they went and searched for the third appetizer being passed around. “I can tell you this - he was checking you out nonstop during the ceremony. And I’m sure if we turned around and looked at where he and Gladio are standing, he’ll been staring at you.” 

“Let’s not and say we did.” 

“Alright, fine.” They found the third passed appetizer, and took a couple. “My lips are sealed.” 

“Thanks.” Noctis genuinely meant it, as he wasn’t ready to deal with this newfound information. 

They made their way back to where Gladio and Ignis were standing, and when they got there, Gladio whisked Prompto off to go grab another drink. Noctis stood close to Ignis, but wasn’t sure what he should talk about, so he remained quiet for a few minutes. 

“Are you having a good time, Noctis?” He snapped his head towards Ignis so fast that it caused a slight crink in his neck, and he groaned without really thinking about it, as he brought his hand up to his neck. “Your Highness? Is something wrong?” 

“No, no.” Returning to the familiar helped ease whatever strangeness had manifested from the question. _He uses my name all the time. What is wrong with me?_ “I’m good. And yes, I’m having fun. Are you? If you’re bored, I don’t mind if you take off after dinner is served. I’m sure I could find a ride back into downtown.” 

Ignis shook his head, as they both took another sip of their awful alcoholic drink. “No, I’ll be alright. Weddings are always a fun event to attend. Besides, I’ll need to see what sort of dessert they make - you might like it, and that means I’ll have to make it for you.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Noctis felt the floor disappear underneath him at Ignis’ comment. “I don’t need sweets like that.” 

He felt his heart rate escalate as Ignis leaned down to speak near his ear. “I like making them for you.” 

“I l-like when you make things like that for me too.” Noctis felt the world slipping away, as he tried to process what may or may not be happening right now. 

“Hey, guys!” His eyelids snap back open, as he sees Prompto waving at them. “They’re letting us sit down now!” 

_Already?_ There was no way it had been an hour, but sure enough, people were walking into the dining hall. He looked up at Ignis, who had yet to move away from him. “We’ll be right there.” He felt himself becoming paralyzed as Ignis’ green eyes drew him in, his chest beginning to rise and fall with short breaths. 

“We should go.” Ignis spoke softly, as more people left the cocktail hour. “We can’t miss the bride and groom’s entrance.” 

“No, we can’t.” He returned, still trying to figure out which way was up and which way was down from the way he was becoming lost in Ignis’ green eyes. “Ignis, I-” 

A finger touched his lips, and then he saw his Adviser shake his head. “Let’s go join Prompto and Gladio, before they ditch us for the evening. Once they leave, we can talk then.” 

He left it at that, and then walked towards the dining hall, knowing that Ignis was following him. He took a seat next to Prompto, their table filled with people in their class. It was a lot of ‘I can’t believe you’re here!’ to ‘You’re wearing color!’. It was a little exhausting, and once the bride and groom came out, and danced their first dance, Noctis felt completely relieved when food began to be set on the table. 

“We’re going to take off.” Gladio leaned over, and spoke to the two of them after the plates had been cleared off the table. “Let us know how the rest of the party went? Prom’s not feeling so great.” 

Noctis snorted, and shook his head. “The only cure for that is dick, right?” 

“Something like that, Your Highness.” He tried not to groan as Gladio smirked at him. “See you guys later.” 

He waved at Prompto, who was holding his stomach to complete the act of not feeling well, then turned to Ignis as people began to go out on the dance floor. “You feel like dancing with me, Specs?” 

“I wouldn’t say no.” Ignis pushed his chair back, and held his hand out to Noctis. 

Taking his offered hand, he tried to quiet the thoughts in his mind as they walked out onto the dance floor together. Thoughts of how soft his hand was, to thoughts of how nice it is to spend time like this with Ignis - they were going through his mind to the point where he couldn’t really concentrate on anything. But somehow, he moved to the music, as he found himself dancing with the man that was throwing his world into chaos. 

A slow song came on, and rather than dance together, he felt Ignis touch his elbow, and allowed him to lead him off the floor as they went over to the dessert bar. “Would you care to leave soon, Your Highness? I don’t think anyone would mind if you snuck out.” 

“Not really?” He answered honestly, not really ready for this evening to be over. “I’m having fun hanging out with you.” He wanted to make it clear to Ignis why he was refusing to go home. “I’m afraid that if we leave, this little bubble we’re in right now is going to burst, and I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” 

Ignis stepped closer to him, and Noctis felt himself getting trapped into his gaze a second time. “Just because we leave doesn’t mean that this ‘bubble’ is going to pop, Noctis.” 

“Yes, let’s go.” 

He said a few quick goodbyes, and then was buckling into the passenger seat of Ignis’ car. They got back to his apartment in twenty minutes - the time of day making a huge difference on how fast they could drive. Noctis unlocked his front door, and invited Ignis in with a nod of his head.

“Did you have fun this evening, Your Highness?” Ignis asked, as he closed the door to his apartment. “I thought it was very lovely.” 

“I did and I didn’t.” Noctis took his tie off, and began to walk over towards his couch. “I thought the ceremony was nice, and it was nice seeing everyone from school - but I was having a difficult time with some things that made me not want to be there.” 

“Like what?” His Adviser took a seat next to him on the couch. 

“Like how hot you looked tonight.” He blurted it out. “I’ve never seen you dress like this, and my brain can’t comprehend it.” 

The smile he saw on Ignis’ face brought that erratic heartbeat back. “Are you saying you find me attractive?” 

“You know you’re hot.” 

“I know no such thing.” Ignis shook his head. “But I do know that you are also very ‘hot’ in this attire that you’re wearing. I’m not sure how I survived seeing everyone look at you.” 

He felt his heart lurch at the comment. “Were you jealous?” 

“To put it mildly.” 

“Why, Specs - I had no idea you had such naughy thoughts about me.” 

The smirk on Ignis’ face made him regret teasing him. “I am equally surprised.” 

“So, if we’re both in an agreement that we find each other attractive, what are we going to do about it?” He asked, figuring that he might as well keep up this bravado, as he has no idea what else to do. 

Ignis turned towards him, and Noctis’ eyes closed as he felt Ignis’ hand touch his face. “I suppose we will have to do something like this…” 

As Ignis’ lips touched his with a soft kiss, Noctis knew that there would be no help for him. He was going to drown, and he really could care less. This new side to Ignis was driving him crazy, and the more they kissed one another, the more he knew that he was hopelessly in love with him. He always had been, but was too afraid to admit it to himself. 

“Now then, Your Highness…” Ignis’ thumb stroked his cheek, as he opened his eyes to look up at him. “Would you care for a bedtime story?” 

He smirked, and nodded his head. “I believe I would, Ignis.” He stood up, and followed Ignis into his bedroom. “Can it be a long story?” 

“Oh, it might go all night.” 

“It sounds like a riveting tale.” 

“I believe it will be.” 

Noctis knew that whatever was going to happen between the two of them, it would be alright. Ignis would never do anything to jeopardize what they have with one another. Weddings could be awful, but it seemed like this one was his lucky charm - he got to experience something he never dreamed would be a thing; a new relationship with Ignis. 


End file.
